The present invention relates to a bicycle speeder control for controlling the speeder of a bicycle which is orthopedically engineered for easy and positive control.
A bicycle speed controller is a device for shifting the gears of a bicycle speeder so as to regulate speed. A bicycle speed controller according to the prior art, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, is generally comprised of an upper stop plate and a lever held in a casing fastened to a bicycle's handlebar by a ring for shifting the bicycle controller from a higher speed to a lower speed or from a lower speed to a higher speed respectively. Because the lever and the upper stop plate are disposed adjacent to each other and moved in the same direction for shifting the bicycle speeds reversely, false shifting controls tend to happen.